Missing
by fojg24-aka 24
Summary: Jarod is missing.
1. Caught

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.   


Missing.   
Caught   
By: 24 

They came in the dark of night when Jarod was sleeping. It was a restless sleep, but they came anyways. He woke up when he heard something in his room, but he couldn't see anything in the dark. He swung his pajama-clad legs to the apartment room's floor and stood up. A shadow came at him and he sideswiped the intruder, but more shadows moved and quickly subdued him. A syringe was brandished and they jabbed it into his bicep. He tried to get away, but there were just to many people. 

Jarod woke up in a tiny cell that was sort of like his cell in the Centre, but this one had pale blue walls. A lock engaged and he stood up to face whoever it was coming in. A large man came in and stared at him. 

"Hello Jarod." 

"Who are you and why am I here?" 

"We know who you are Pretender. We know all about the Centre and what was going on there. We knew that you escaped, but now had the chance to finally capture you. We want you to do some work for us." 

"If you know that I escaped the Centre then you must know why I left." 

"Of course we do." 

"Then you know that I won't work for you." 

"Oh, but you will pretender." 

The man nodded to the two men who had followed him into the tiny space. They grabbed Jarod and dragged him into a room with a chair with restraints built in them. He tried to struggle, but he couldn't get away. 

When he was strapped them they stepped back and left the room. Jarod tried to get out of the restraints, but still no luck. He looked around the room. The room was a stark white. The only color was the silver cart, filing cabinet and medicine cabinet. 

The man who had met him earlier finally came in, looked at him and smiled. 

"You must be wondering who I am. My name is Mason and I am going to do an experiment on you. You see while we were waiting to find you we made a new drug called K5. When the drug is introduced into your system you will forget your past life and new memories will be replaced. You see you will think that you were here all along instead at the Centre." 

The door opened again and a tall lanky man with a white coat came in. He opened the medicine cabinet and took out a bottle with clear liquid. He read the label and it said K5. He then opened another cabinet and got out a syringe. He opened the package, jabbed the needle into the bottle and walked towards the restrained pretender. 

"Please don't do this." 

The man had a blank expression when he looked down at him and jabbed the needle into his neck. After that was done he was taken to his cell and dumped onto the bed. As soon as they left he jumped up and paced the room. He blinked as his world changed. 

A little while later some men came in and led Jarod to a large room. He was seated at the table. He looked and wondered what they wanted him to do now. The walls were white with nothing on it. The only thing that was in the room was the chair he was sitting on and the wooden table he was seated next to. A small glass window was at the top of the wall. The projector was in there and was used when they wanted him to watch something for his simulations. 

The door opened and a large man came in. Mason had been his handler ever since he was a small boy when he was brought here to the Clarkson Institute. This was the only home that he'd ever known. 

"What are we doing today Mason?" 

"You'll see Jarod." 

Mason gave him a folder and a pen and he stood by the door. 

Mason watched as their very own pretender worked on the problem that they had given him. He smiled as Jarod wrote down his findings. There were no limits in what they could do with the pretender now that they had him. 

"Very good Jarod." He said as Jarod put down the pen and closed the folder. "You may use this free time to use the gym. We might need you again." 

Jarod nodded as two men in white suits came in. He followed them into the hall and they opened the door. There were different kinds of exercise equipment to be found. He liked going here in his free time. It gave him time to think and dream. 

He wiped the sweat from his brow and headed to the shower that was adjacent to the gym. When he got out he was once dressed in his white work clothes. The men who were guarding him took him back to his cell. A book was left on his desk, so he picked it up and read it. He was ready when they came and got him. 

******   
Two Months Later. 

He was so angry. They lied to him. All this time he thought that he was helping people with his simulations, but he learned that he was doing the opposite. He had to leave and was already designing a plan to do so. 

He was free; he closed his eyes and looked up at the sun as it shone down on him. He had to stay free and he could never go back to the Institute again. 

TBC.   
  



	2. The Centre

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money. 

Missing   
The Centre   
By: 24 

The Centre   
Blue Cove, Delaware. 

Sydney sat in his chair and looked at Jarod's pursuit photo. Jarod hadn't called him or Miss Parker for the last two months and it was unlike Jarod to do so. He was afraid that he was hurt or something had happened to him. 

Miss Parker walked into Sydney's office not even bothering to knock. She watched as Sydney looked at Jarod's pursuit photo. She knew that he was afraid something might have happened to him. She would never admit it to anyone, but she was worried too. It was unlike Jarod to call her in the middle of the night to talk to her about her past or his and if she admitted it she missed those calls. 

"Sydney. We may have a hit where Jarod was last seen." 

Sydney put the photo down and reached for his jacket putting it on he walked with Miss Parker. He was wondering what they would find if anything. 

When they boarded the plane they were each in their own thoughts in what they would find at Jarod's latest lair. 

The black town car screeched to a stop in front of the apartment complex that Jarod had been living in. They walked up to the manager who they had already called before they arrived here. 

He unlocked the room and ushered them into Jarod's room. They looked around and found a rumpled bed and a lamp had toppled to the floor. It looked like there had been a struggle and there had been a losing battle. Sydney found a cap to a syringe and held it up for Miss Parker to see. He pocketed it and picked up the red notebook that Jarod had left behind. There were two clippings glued into the book, but that was all. It was like Jarod didn't even get the chance to finish his pretend. 

"Did you see anyone come to this room?" 

"No, but a few months ago there were a group of men who appeared. They were all tall and dressed in white suits. I wasn't there when they left, but I did see them come in." 

"Thank you." 

They gathered the rest of his things and quickly made their way back to the Centre. 

TBC.   
  



	3. Freedom

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money. 

Missing   
Freedom   
By: 24 

Cleveland, Ohio 

Jarod walked down the busy street looking in all the windows. There was so much to see and do here and he couldn't decide what to do next. His stomach growled making sure he knew that it was hungry. He walked into a store that sold Pizza. He closed his eyes as all the smells assaulted his senses. When he opened him he walked up to the counter and looked at the pizzas that were already out. 

"Can I help you?" 

"Yes. Which one is the best?" 

"The one with the works." 

"The works?" Jarod asked curiously. 

"Yes, it has everything on it." 

"I'll try that then." 

"Do you want anything to drink?" 

"What do you suggest?" 

"There are all different kinds of sodas. There's Pepsi, Sprite, Dr.Pepper and Root beer." 

"I think I'll try Pepsi." 

The blonde haired girl who took his order turned to fill the cup with Pepsi and get a plate to put the pizza on. He took his food and drink to the table, sat down and started to eat. He quickly gobbled it down. It was very good he thought to himself. He never got this kind of food inside the Institute and he wondered why. 

After throwing the trash away he walked back outside and window-shopped again. He found a place where he wanted to go into and he opened the door to go into the shop. He looked around the toyshop that he had just stepped into. He picked things up and put them down walking down the isles. Stopping in the candy section he picked some up and then added a slinky and other toys. He had money that he had liberated from the Institute before he had left. Paying for his things he quickly walked back to his motel room. 

TBC   



	4. Coming Together

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money. 

Missing   
Coming together   
By: 24 

The Centre   
Blue Cove, Delaware. 

Broots quickly typed into his computer trying to find out where Jarod was. He was worried about the pretender because he had helped him when he was trying to get custody of his little girl. He hoped that Jarod was okay and he wasn't hurt. 

Miss Parker and Sydney barged in hoping that there might be something on Jarod. 

"Anything on Jarod, Broots?" 

"Not yet." 

Suddenly there was a beep coming from the computer. 

"What is it Broots?" 

He quickly started typing and a screen came up. 

"We have a hit on Jarod. He's in Cleveland, Ohio." 

They quickly boarded the Centre's jet and flew to Cleveland.   


******** 

Clarkson Institute   
Location Unknown. 

Mason watched as the Institute's tech's as they tried to find Jarod. How had he escaped them? Why did he escape? There was a noise coming from the computer and they quickly got the information. 

"He's in Cleveland, Ohio." 

"Thank you." He quickly left the room and rounded up his men to capture their runaway pretender. He hoped that the Centre didn't know where he was. 

He stared out the Institute's own jet's window's deep in his own thoughts. He shook his head as he turned to his men. 

"Remember we want him alive men. Do you understand?" 

"Yes." 

"Good." He said as he turned back to the window.   
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Coming Together part 2

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money. 

Missing   
Coming together part 2   
By: 24 

Jarod walked down the alleyway to take a shortcut to his latest lair. There was a squeal of tires and he turned to see who it was. The doors opened and stared in shock as men in white suits and Mason emerge from the white town car. He turned to run down the alleyway hoping for a way out of this mess. 

A black car suddenly stopped at the end of the alleyway. A woman, two men in black suits, a distinguished man with gray hair and a smaller balding man came out of the black town car. They quickly walked up the alleyway and drew their guns towards him. He didn't know who they were, but he hoped that they would help him. 

"Stop Jarod or I'll shoot." Miss Parker yelled. 

Jarod skidded to a stop and stared at her curiously. "Who are you and how do you know my name?" He said as he glanced over his shoulders taking in that they stopped and watched the exchange. 

"You don't know who I am? I was your childhood friend when we were children when you were inside the Centre. This is Sydney and he used to take care of you." 

"I'm sorry, but I don't know you. The only person who took care of me is Mason." 

Mason smiled as he watched the exchange. The drug had done its work. Jarod didn't know who these people were. 

"What is the Centre anyways?" 

"It's a research facility. You were taken there when you were a small child." 

"I don't remember. The only thing I remember is being taken to the Institute where Mason raised me since I was a child." 

Jarod turned then towards the others glaring at Mason. 

"You lied to me Mason." 

"And why do you think that?" 

"You told me that my simulations were doing good, but instead I was killing and hurting thousands of people. I can't let you use me like that again." 

"Who are you people?" Asked Miss Parker. 

"We are from the Clarkson Institute." 

"I've heard of you. You are enemies of The Centre." 

"Yes, we are. We found out that Jarod escaped the Centre and we knew that we had to have him. We captured him at his last lair in the night and brought him to the Institute. We gave him a drug that wiped out his memories of the Centre. All he's ever known was that I was his handler and he was raised at the Institute." 

Jarod stared in shock at what Mason was saying. He couldn't believe what was coming out of Mason's mouth. 

"He's the Centre's property. You shouldn't have kidnapped Centre's property." 

"Fine, but we'll be back." They quickly went towards the vehicle and drove away. Leaving Jarod with the Centre's hunters. 

"Jarod. Time to go home." 

"I'm not going home with anyone. Not the Institute, or anyone else." 

Miss Parker nodded to the sweepers and they quickly advanced towards the pretender. Jarod turned to run, but didn't get very far. They tackled him and put handcuffs on him. Then they took him to the car and took off. 

TBC   



	6. Going Back

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money. 

Missing   
Going Back   
By: 24 

Jarod was shoved into the jet's seat and strapped in. His wrists were cuffed in back of him. It wasn't really comfortable, but he could live with it. Sam sat down besides him just to make sure he didn't try anything. 

"Who are you?" 

"Sam." 

"What do you do at the Centre Sam?" 

"I'm a sweeper." 

"You sweep floors?" 

Sam glared at Jarod taking in his curious expression. He knew that he was serious and didn't know what he was asking. 

"No. Miss Parker is my boss. I go after you and do various jobs for her." 

"Oh." 

Jarod turned towards the window and wondered if he could get out of here. It sounded like the Centre was kind of like the Institute and he didn't want to get exploited again. 

When the plane landed they grabbed him and took him to the car that was waiting for them. When they got closer he looked up at the massive building. 

"It sure is a big building." 

"Yes, it is." 

They walked into the lobby and to the Chairman's office. Walking in Mr. Parker got up from behind his desk and walked towards them. 

"Angel, you caught Jarod. Very good." 

"We found out that the Institute had him for two months. They gave him a drug that wiped out his memories of the Centre." 

"Really. That's news to me. Take him to his cell." 

They dragged him to his cell and shoved him inside, took off the handcuffs and left him alone. A face appeared in the vents and Jarod looked up wondering who this person was. 

"Jarod lost. Will come back soon." 

"Who are you?" 

"Angelo." 

"Hello Angelo." 

The face disappeared and Jarod was once again left alone. A minute later sweepers entered the room and took him to the sim lab. Sydney walked in as they walked out. 

"We have a problem for you Jarod." 

"I'm not working for you." 

"Jarod." Sydney slapped the folder down onto the table and watched as Jarod flinched. 

Jarod watched as the folder came crashing down onto the table and saw Sydney's expression. He flinched as he watched him. When Jarod was at the Institute whenever he disobeyed or didn't want to do a sim they would punish him. 

"Jarod what's wrong?" 

"Nothing." Jarod said not meeting Sydney's eyes. 

Something was wrong as Jarod didn't want to meet his eyes. Why did he flinch like that? Did they hurt him? He hoped that Jarod would talk to him. 

TBC   



	7. Dead

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money. 

Missing   
Dead   
By: 24 

Mr. Parker glanced at the doctored photos that he would leak to the Institute. He knew that they would pass the test of the Institute's techs because the Centre had better resources than they did. It told a story that Jarod had died of a gunshot wound and that's what the pictures told. They had to make sure that the Institute never got their hands on their property again. 

He got up and walked to Sydney's office finding his daughter and the tech with him. These are the pictures that we doctored to make sure that the Institute would never go after our property again. Did you get him working again?" 

"No. I think that they beat him though. I got a little mad at him and he flinched." 

"Hypnotize him to find out what happened to him." 

"Yes sir." 

After they all left Jarod was brought to Sydney's office and was put under. Jarod told him everything that happened to him inside the Institute. He frowned at what he was put through in the Institute's hands. 

When Jarod woke up he remembered everything. When the Institute kidnapped him, what happened there, the Centre and everything else. 

"Jarod are you okay?" 

"I remember Sydney. I remember everything." 

"I'm so sorry Jarod." 

Jarod was led back to his cell after that. 

A few weeks later Jarod had escaped again and he planned to stay that way. 

The End. 


End file.
